1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor module and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor module including a semiconductor package, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of semiconductor fabrication processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. In order to mount the semiconductor chip on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor chip to form a semiconductor package. Here, the semiconductor package may include outer terminals such as solder balls. The outer terminals may be mounted on electrode patterns of the PCB to form a semiconductor module.
When the semiconductor module is operated, the semiconductor module may thermally expand. Here, a thermal expansion coefficient difference between the semiconductor package and the PCB may be very large. Thus, cracks may be generated in the outer terminals, so that an electrical connection between the semiconductor package and the PCB may be disconnected.
Further, after mounting the semiconductor package on the PCB, it may be required to perform a molding process for molding the outer terminals with a molding member to protect the outer terminals from external impacts. Furthermore, when defects may be generated in the outer terminals, it may be very difficult to repair or exchange the defective outer terminals due to the molding member.
Moreover, because the semiconductor package may be arranged on the PCB, the semiconductor module may have a very thick thickness.